Existing transport refrigeration systems are used to cool trailers (e.g., trailer on flat cars, etc.), containers (e.g., containers on flat cars, intermodal containers, etc.), trucks, box cars and other similar transport units (typically referred to as a “refrigerated transport unit”). When cargo in the transport unit includes perishable products (e.g., food product, flowers, etc.), the temperature of the refrigerated transport unit must be controlled to prevent loss of the cargo during shipment.